Les tribulations d'Envy sama
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Ou la route vers le blond ultime. Cotisons nous pour payer un guide à Envy. Premier arrêt, les similis. Enfin, un simili. Yaoi. Lemon. Deuxième arrêt, Shinra. Et ô quelle horreur, des amoureux.
1. La ville lumineuse

Disclaimer: Precisons que Roxas est entièrement contre. Et même s'il ne m'appartient pas, il semblerait que je n'en ai rien à faire.

Auteure : Moi, bien sûr. Planquez-vous.

Couple : Aha, c'est pas drôle de le dire.

Résumé : Envy est dans une magnifique cité, qui recèle bien des merveilles. Au moins une.

Note : Toute cette fanfiction est un cadeau pour Tsuneddyko, qu'ici on trouve sous le pseudo de Chibi_Tsubasa. Elle a choisi ce premier couple.

**

* * *

On parie ?**

Ville de merde.

Déjà, il fait beau. Alors que je suis de mauvaise humeur. C'est criminel. Odieux. Insupportable.

Donc cette foutue ville.

Trop propre.

Trop colorée.

Trop claire.

Trop lumineuse.

Trop ensoleillée.

Et en plus, ya un clocher.

Et pas de blondinet en manteau rouge susceptible à emmerder.

Ville

De

Merde.

Donc après avoir massacré quelques pigeons (des vrais, un crime sur le parvis ne le ferait probablement pas, dommage), levons les yeux au ciel. Des fois qu'il y ait un nuage sombre, ou un fullmétal nabot, ou un alchimiste, une connerie comme ça.

...

Ben merde alors ...

Là-haut, avec les gargouilles, il y a quelqu'un.

Pas n'importe quoi. Non.

Un blondinet.

En manteau noir.

Pas le bon.

Pas grave, un blondinet est toujours bon à emmerder. Au besoin, je pourrais même l'achever. Qui pensera à regarder là-haut ? Sous le nez de Dieu comme qui dirait.

C'est parti.

...

Vu le nombre de marches, j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. Remarquez, ses cris d'agonie sinon en vaudront surement le coup. Il a intérêt à être mignon. Dans son intérêt.

Il a de la chance, je tiens particulièrement à le rencontrer. Il semblerait que j'en ai étrangement _envie_.

La vue est vraiment ...

Lumineuse ...

Affreusement moche.

_Misère_.

On se motive. On saute par dessus la barrière, et on se laisse glisser jusqu'au rebord, à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol.

Juste à côté de mais oui, blondie.

D'ailleurs, blondie ne doit pas savoir qu'il existe cet instrument merveilleux appelé peigne. Je ne parle même pas de la brosse. Mais bon, ça lui donne un genre. Ça change de la natte blonde.

Miam, les yeux bleus. Profonds, intenses, glacés. Délicieux.

-"T'es qui toi ?"

Et en plus, il a l'air d'avoir du caractère. J'adore.

Pas bien grand, un peu plus que le FullMetal, certes. Pas beaucoup. Teint de pêche, yeux immenses, pas de sourire. Il est à croquer. Vraiment. Manteau noir, enfin un peu de noir dans cette foutue ville bigarré et ensoleillée.

J'ai déjà dit qu'il m'est sympathique, ce petit ?

-"Quelqu'un. Et toi ?

- Personne."

Il a l'air très sérieux. Donc il ne blague pas. Tiens donc.

Il a des lèvres roses. Miam.

Oui, je viens de l'embrasser. Non ça vaut pas le coup de me coller une droite pareille.

-"T'es con ? Je viens de faire de toi quelqu'un. Celui qu'Envy-sama a embrassé.

- Pardon ?"

Ahhhh, du cynisme, il doit avoir de gros problèmes relationnels de confiance. Merveilleux.

Et ses lèvres sont délicieuses. Un goût salé, comme de l'eau de mer. Et il a rougi. Un tout petit peu, sur les pommettes. Sans se départir de son regard polaire. Je suis sûr que si les yeux tuaient, il m'aurait tué une bonne centaine de fois. En moins de quelques secondes. Il me dévisage enfin, de haut en bas. J'ai cru qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Comme si je ne représente aucun intérêt. Alors que la plupart des gens passent leur temps à me reluquer. Décidément, il est intéressant. Je le dépècerais plus tard.

Il détourne les yeux.

C'est décidé, je tape l'incruste. Donc, je m'assois sur ce rebord chauffé par le soleil. Donc ce truc lumineux et plein d'espoir sert à quelque chose parfois. CQFD.

Il soupire, en regardant au loin.

-"T'es amoureux ?

- Aucune chance. Sois gentil et casse-toi.

- Je ne suis pas gentil. "

Fusille-moi du regard, je te sourirai toujours, blondie.

-"Alors, tu ne soupires plus, blondie ?

- Blondie ? Tu t'es vu, l'algue ?

- Puisque tu n'es personne, tu es blondie. Quoique hérisson conviendrait bien. Héri-chan ?"

Raté !

Son bras a tenté de pousser sournoisement dans le vide, mais j'ai largement eu le temps de réagir. Et ça a l'air de l'énerver.

-"Tu fais quoi, l'algue ?

- Je t'enlace par derrière. Histoire que tu ne me poignardes pas dans le dos, blondie. Arrête de me suicider, tu n'y arriveras pas. Profite.

- Profiter de quoi exactement ?

- Un type beau comme un dieu t'enlace, profite.

- L'intérêt ?"

Tu me le demandes, blondie ?

Ah ...

S'il n'y a que ça ...

Oui, laisse-moi tourner ta tête.

Hum ...

Délectable.

Il a le même goût salé sur son palais.

Joue avec moi, laisse ta langue jouer avec la mienne, blondie. Même si clairement, tu n'y connais rien. Aucune importance.

-"C'est bon, non ?"

Il a de nouveau les joues rouges, et respire par la bouche. Décidément, miam.

-"Ça se discute. Mais je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt.

- Sentir un corps contre le tien, frissonner, mais pas de froid.

- Et alors ? C'est ce que font les amoureux, non ? Où est l'intérêt ? Pourquoi se passionner pour ça ?

- Oooooh, blondie aurait des problèmes en amour ? Raconte tout à Envy-sama ...

- ..."

Il veut pas parler ?

Tiens, la peau blanche de son cou me fait signe.

Je lèche, j'aspire, et je mordille. Il frissonne. Pas si insensible que ça, hein ?

-"Quelqu'un est amoureux de moi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend."

Tu vois quand tu veux blondie.

-"Je ne peux pas répondre à ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi donc blondie ?

- Je suis personne.

- T'es con.

- Les choses comme moi n'ont pas de cœur.

- T'es vraiment con, blondie.

- Je ne ressens rien.

- ... On parie ?"

Il tourne la tête.

Sa tête interloquée vaut le détour. Vraiment à croquer. Je vais me le faire.

Tiens, il est tout blanc.

Allons bon.

Encore un foutu emmerdeur, dans cette foutue ville je me demande pourquoi ça m'étonne.

Oh.

Un roux. Lui non plus il connait pas le peigne. Dix contre un que c'est le signe de reconnaissance des habitants du coin. Il gueule un truc qui ressemble à "Roxas !". Bonjour à toi aussi.

-"C'est qui, lui, blonnnnnnnnnnnn-"

On tombe là.

Sans déconner.

Cet abruti d'hérisson nous a jetés dans le vide.

Sans dèc, si tu veux te suicider, tu aurais pu le faire avant. Ou après.

Ohhhh, un trou noir.

Youpiiiiii.

Tiens, une chambre.

Okay. Blondie fait lui aussi de la magie. Cool. Merveilleux. Fantastique. Et j'adore notre lieu d'arrivée. A un mètre vingt deux du lit.

-"Blondie ?

- ...

- Parce que c'est lui le fameux type ? Yeux verts, cheveux sang, tatouages miam ... Potable franchement ... je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves pas. M'enfin."

Oulàààà, blondie pointe un truc pointu zarb sur moi.

Et deux secondes plus tard, je plaque des griffes pointues contre sa gorge.

-"Tu fais des tours de passe passe ? Moi aussi. Jouons à autre chose, on a pas le temps pour tes conneries."

Toujours salées les lèvres.

Toujours délicieuses.

Son machin bizarre vaguement en forme d'épée se désintègre.

Et il me rend son baiser.

Blondie est à croquer et blondie apprend vite.

Et le lit est désormais à plus ou moins un mètre.

-"On parie que tu ne ressens rien ?

- On parie."

Il ne sourit pas. Ses yeux sont éteints. On va rallumer ça.

Mes lèvres se baladent dans son cou, et il me laisse faire. Puis juste derrière son oreille. Il se mord les lèvres. Nice job. Je défais tranquillement son espèce de manteau cape. En tranchant les attaches. Il tombe au sol dans un froissement, et ses yeux m'observent de manière quasi-clinique. Compte là-dessus blondie, parce que ça ne va pas durer.

Sous son T-shirt, sa peau est chaude. Il est musclé, un peu. Il a la peau douce.

Délicieux.

Mes doigts sont froids, et il frissonne. Il a la chair de poule. Je remonte, jusqu'à trouver ses tétons.

Je frôle, je glisse, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et je le vois qui se mords les lèvres.

Puis mes mains redescendent chercher le bord de son top pour le remonter. C'est ça, laisse-toi faire. Les dents sur sa nuque, ses cheveux m'envoient des ondes de vanille. Agréable.

Plus de teeshirt. Je me colle à son dos. Le contact du cuir et de ma peau le fait à nouveau frissonner, et cette fois-ci, j'entends presque le soupir qu'il a cherché à retenir. Mais tu ne te retiendras pas longtemps, blondie.

Je glisse mes mains sur son pantalon.

Oh.

Pas si insensible.

J'appuie légèrement, et il gémit, un petit son étouffé. Excitant.

_Exit _le bouton.

_Down_, la fermeture éclair.

Boxer noir.

Décidément, blondie est classe jusqu'au bout. Classe et classique. Délicieusement.

Boxer noir gonflé.

Je caresse par dessus le tissu. Il gémit encore. Et je passe une main sous le tissu. Pour venir effleurer son membre tendu. Ses jambes lâchent. Je le soutiens jusqu'au lit. Les draps sont blancs, et sa peau ressort mal dessus. Dommage, mais sans importance. Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je suce ses lèvres. Vraiment délicieux.

Il a les joues rouges, et le regard flou.

Alors blondie ? On ne ressent toujours rien ?

Ma bouche frôle sa poitrine, embrasse son nombril, et vient se poser sur son boxer. Il gémit pour de bon. Je frotte ma joue contre le tissu gonflé, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'arque légèrement et qu'il vienne rechercher le contact. Et je vire avec détachement et lenteur son dernier vêtement.

Du calme blondie, on est pas pressé.

Il crie quand je le prends en bouche. Il est mignon.

Je ne le laisse pas jouir, et je remonte le long de son corps, après avoir laissé un suçon au creux de sa cuisse. J'embrasse et mordille, jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres. Sa peau se recouvre petit à petit de sueur. Il halète un peu. Mon genou se fait un chemin entre ses jambes, et le cuir de mon short-jupe contre son sexe le fait se mordre les lèvres presque au sang, ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches.

Il s'adapte vite.

Tant mieux.

Je le laisse faire, maladroit et adorable.

J'ondule un peu, juste assez pour le frustrer. Et je l'aide à retirer finalement mes habits. Il me laisse faire en fait, et vient s'attaquer à mon bandeau. Mes cheveux retombent sur son corps, et je me désape d'une main, me retenant de l'autre pour en pas l'écraser. Pour pouvoir continuer d'admirer son corps fin et chaud.

Pendant un moment, la situation n'évolue pas.

Bah alors, on bloque hérisson ?

A genoux au dessus de lui, je me recule un peu, pour mettre mon visage au niveau de son abdomen, et laisser ma marque, tandis qu'une de mes mains descend plus bas, effleure son sexe tendu et se glisse derrière, entre ses fesses. Il a vraiment la peau douce. Ma main passe une première fois, une seconde, il s'arque et gémit, encore et encore.

Je retire ma main, et lèche mes doigts, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Quand un de mes doigts entre gentiment en lui, il se crispe intégralement. Je laisse mes cheveux caresser ses cuisses, son ventre, et j'embrasse son membre. Il se détend et soupire. J'en profite pour bouger mon doigt, puis en ajouter un.

Ah.

Il vient de crier.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé le point.

Celui qui va le faire ressentir comme jamais.

Un troisième doigt.

Je tapote et frotte le point en lui, celui qui le fait s'arquer, en remontant pour l'embrasser.

Il gémit dans ma bouche et jouit.

Sans le laisser reprendre sa respiration, je continue de le stimuler. Il ne tarde pas à gémir et se tordre sous moi. Parfait.

Je retire ma main. L'embrasse, suce sa langue.

Et le pénètre.

Il a mal.

Et l'eau s'accumule au bord de ses yeux bleu pur.

Il ne bouge plus.

Du calme blondie, ça va aller.

Je caresse son sexe et bouge un peu.

Petit à petit il se détend.

Il est chaud, étroit. Jouissif.

Ses mains caressent mon dos pour venir appuyer sur mes reins. Je lui décoche un sourire et intensifie le rythme. Il vient à ma rencontre.

Il est vraiment ...

Vraiment ...

Vraiment ...

Délicieux ...

Blondie m'a déposé à la sortie de la ville avec son trou noir perso. Portail des ténèbres qu'il a dit que ça s'appelait. Il a même reconnu que j'avais gagné, qu'il ressentait. Il était rouge en disant ça, trop chou. Enfin.

Je me casse bien vite maintenant.

Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc qui vibre dans ma poche.....

AH OUI ! C'est le portable que m'a filé Kimbley l'autre jour ! D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup ...

-"Envy ! Tu fous quoi !

- Je me balade au gré de mes envies, mon chou.

- ... Avoue ... Tu t'es perdu....

- ...

- ...

- C'est la carte que tu m'as filé aussi ! Elle était pas claire du tout !

- C'était pas compliqué ! Tu suivais la route vers Amestris !

- Parce que c'était pas la route vers Farnia ?

- ... "

Envy rejoint les autres homonculus environ trois mois plus tard.

Roxas accepta de sortir avec Axel avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé son chemin, d'ailleurs ...

Vous saviez vous, qu'Envy était nul en géographie ? Et incapable de lire une carte ?

Enfin, on raconte qu'il retrouva sa route en suivant des hurlements étranges ressemblant à "QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS PLUS PETIT QU'UN ESCARGOT VU DE LA LUNE ?"

Quelque chose comme ça.

_

* * *

A suivre, car les tribulations d'Envy-sama ou la route du blond ultime ne fait que commencer. _

_Et l'auteure d'être morte de rire._

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	2. La forteresse

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sinon ma connerie.

Auteure : Paraît qu'elle s'appelle Tyanilisha. Une chose est certaine, elle n'a jamais au grand jamais joué à Final Fantasy VII. Et ça ne l'a jamais empêché de baver.

Couple : Non, cette fois Envy ne se tape pas Cloud. Ni Séphiroth. D'te façon l'est pas blond l'autre abruti. L'est argenté. Parfaitement.

Résumé : Tiiiiens, quelle jolie forteresse, et si on visitait ? Qui est 'on' ? Mais moi ! Envy-sama le très haut.

* * *

**Crève bien frustré !**

Non.

Non, non, vraiment.

Vraiment vraiment.

Tout à fait vraiment.

Et ça se saurait si je mentais, moi. Comme si j'en avais besoin.

Donc non, vraiment, non de non.

Non, je n'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec ce type.

ET, ET, ET, je ne suis PAS perdu.

J'ai peut-être atterri dans cette forteresse de manière ... comment j'y ai atterri déjà ?

Je fais ... hum ... du tourisme, là, voilà.

Et voilà que je tombe sur une salle sombre. Miam. Au milieu de tous ces murs gris, froids, impeccables, même qu'ils y en a des blancs, quelle horreur. Ya même des fenêtres. Ouais, aucun goût. En plus, ils ont tous l'air de gentilles petites marionnettes, tous en uniforme. Alors forcément, quand j'ai vu une porte ouverte sur une salle vide, avec un type habillé en noir, je me suis précipité. C'est contagieux, l'ordre et la monotonie.

Donc, un type habillé en noir.

Un cul à se faire damner un saint. Sans blague. Moulé par un pantalon noir, qui n'atteint pas la sensualité de mon cuir noir, mais presque. Des jambes musclées, longues, en un mot, on dit miam. Un dos droit. Argh. J'aime pas tout ce qui est droit. Enfin, presque.

Non, je ne fais pas de sous entendus pervers, puisque je dis que j'ai pas envie de ce type !

Une crinière noire, coiffée à peu près aussi souvent que le FullMétal grandit. Bon, peut-être un peu plus, tout de même.

Pas ma faute s'il est minuscule, le sale gosse blond.

Mais une crinière noire entretenue, propre, pointes impeccables, sentant encore le shampoing. Que j'aime pas d'ailleurs.

Ce qui prouve bien que ce type ne vaut rien.

Là.

Des mains qui pendent sagement le long du corps, avec des doigts de filles, trop fins.

Comment ça, je peux parler ?

Bref, tout semblait parfait pour un shouïa de réconfort ô combien mérité, c'est dur la vie d'homonculus.

Surtout que ça fait au moins deux semaines que je n'ai pas explosé FullNabot en combat. Inhomonculus, c'te vie.

-"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Pas mal, comme voix. Grave, chaude, rassurante pour n'importe quel être humain, moi je dirais bandante. Mais en fait, après réflexion, non.

Pas mal, les yeux bleus qui transpercent, mais je peux faire beaucoup mieux.

-"Tu me brises le cœur en me vouvoyant."

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'en ai un ?

J'ai jamais vérifié, mine de rien.

...

Ils m'emmerdent tous, avec leur air impassible à la con. Même le type qui se croit sexy, un certain Mustang, n'a pas de expression aussi ... Ovine ...

Bêêêh.

Vais me faire un gigot.

-"J'ai la dalle."

Non, surtout te dérange pas, beauté, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Il dégaine son épée. Oh. Oooooh. Jolie bestiole, longue, tranchante, bonne qualité, intéressante. Il a d'autres surprises du même genre ?

Moi aussi je veux jouer, mon grand. Plus grand que moi, d'ailleurs.

Ahhhh, j'adore voir leur tête quand je me retrouve avec une lame à la place de mon bras. Presqu'autant que de voir leur tête quand je la tranche. Mais c'est qu'il va vite, il réagit en plus. Allez, fais comme moi, souris. C'est tellement plus amusant, non ?

Et en plus, Crinière-noire me tient tête !

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mais ... Toi !"

Hein ? Mais non ! Ne baisse pas ton épée ! C'est pas du jeu !

-"Sephy, si c'est une de tes blagues, ce n'est pas drôle !"

Je vais me vexer mon grand ! Moi, être une blague ? Finalement, tu me fatigues. Pfff.

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde ...

Après la ville calme, heureuse et vivante, la forteresse froide ordonnée et aseptisée. La prochaine fois, Dante gardera ses idées géniales de m'envoyer en éclaireur pour elle. Là.

Et Sephy, c'est d'un ridicule.

-"Je ne sais pas qui est ... Sephy, mais j'imagine qu'il plaira plus... A quoi il ressemble ? Blond ? _flash_ Brun ? _flash _ Mauve ? _flash_"

Ah.

Ah, mais si ce n'est pas un sourire. Et il est beaucoup mieux avec.

Ses lèvres roses pâles s'étirent, on en mangerait ...

-"Si tu te fous de ma gueule, préviens-moi."

Donc, coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Histoire de voir ce qui passionnait Crinière-noire.

...

Forcément…

-"Le blond, hein ?

- ...

- J'avoue, il est pas mal du tout."

Un amoureux, je suis tombé sur un amoureux.

Vie de merde.

Je disais donc, je n'ai pas envie de ce type. En plus, il a pas trop mauvais goût, même s'il est incapable de se rendre compte de ce qu'il perd en ne me regardant même pas.

Oui, monsieur préfère regarder le paysage. Un paysage blond, au visage fermé, aux traits délicats, un paysage qui s'entraîne avec d'autres marionnettes, là, quelques mètres plus bas à peine.

Si c'est ça.

_flash_

-"Comme ça, c'est mieux ?"

Ahhh, comme j'aime les merlans frits.

Il était pas beau son blond en costume de soubrette ?

...

Et il m'ignore à nouveau.

_flash_

-"Okay, t'es mordu. Et barbie, il s'appelle comment ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- Essayer une fois de plus comment vous autres pitoyables humains pouvez me résister avec du vent. Donc, tu aimes barbie. Il est si bon que ça au pieu ?"

Rire.

Doux.

Beurk.

Préfère les rires de jubilation.

-"Il sait même pas.

- Que tu le veux ?"

Définitif, un humain c'est non seulement maso, mais surtout illogique et incompréhensible.

-"M'enfin, t'as envie de lui, non ?

- ...

- ... Si tu me dis que t'es coincé, je me le fais.

- Essaye.

- Sûr ?

- Non..."

Je me disais, aussi.

Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas blondie qui regarde vers nous ? Et en plus il sourit.

Crinière noire fait un signe de la main et sourit, style colgate. En cent fois mieux.

Mais non, je n'ai jamais eu envie de me le faire.

-"C'est lui ...

- Lui qui se la joue timide ? M'étonne pas ... C'est tellement innocent, ces blonds."

Et tellement délicieux et amusants.

-"Mais t'en crève d'envie de te le faire. Je ne te suis pas là. T'en as envie, tu te le fais, mister."

Crois en l'expert.

-"Non. Je l'aime.

- Et ? T'as envie, tu prends. Tu gardes, si t'aimes.

- Non.

- Vu son sourire, il te dira pas non.

- C'est Cloud. "

C'est sûr que ça change tout. Sans charre ...

-"Et moi c'est Envy. Et alors ?

- Je l'aime."

J'ai comme l'impression de tourner en rond. KIMBLEY ! Sors de ma tête, toi et ta foutue carte !

-"Okay. Tu l'aimes. T'es taillé comme un mannequin, il est tout à fait sexy, mignon et attirant. L'est où le problème ?

- C'est un prénom, Envy ?

- C'est un prénom, Cloud ? Lâche.

- Pardon ?

- Moi, regarder se dandiner un joli cul et ne rien faire, alors qu'on en a les moyens, j'appelle ça de la lâcheté. Et du masochisme. Il est sado ?"

Vas-y explose de rire, fous toi de ma superbe gueule j'te dirais rien.

Mais quelle forteresse de meeeeeerde !

Ya même pas un innocent à se faire.

-"Cloud est innocent. Pire qu'un gosse de huit ans.

- C'est innocent un gosse de huit ans, ici ? Vous devez bien vous faire chier ..."

Pas une seule connerie à huit ans passés ? Pouuuuf, ça m'épuise d'ennui rien que d'y songer.

-"Il a des yeux à tout oublier, et s'il n'y avait que les yeux ... Mais il a une façon de marcher, une odeur... de pincer les lèvres ... de rougir ...

- ... Et tu lui as pas sauté dessus ? Mais t'es con ? Et lui non plus t'as pas sauté dessus ? Ah pardon, il est blond, c'est vrai ... Donc tu résistes et fais abstinence pour un type qui te tomberait sans problème dans les bras, et qui en redemanderait surement. Woâh. La connerie est humaine, c'est prouvé. "

Voire même copyrighté.

-"C'est Cloud. Il aime sans doute les jolies filles,

- Il est intelligent, ton Cloud ?

- Dans les premiers de sa promo.

- Et tu penses qu'il te jetterait ?

- S'il est hétéro. Ou amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- ...

- Au fond, c'est comme toujours quand on souhaite quelque chose. On le souhaite en silence. De peur que ça apparaisse pour mieux partir après.

- Et s'il meurt demain ? Ou si tu crèves ? Par exemple, si je te tuais ?

- Quelle importance, puisqu'aujourd'hui il est là ? Et puis, c'est Cloud. Je préfère être sûr de ne pas l'avoir perdu quand je mourrais."

...

La connerie humaine, hein .... PARCE QUE C'EST HUMAIN, A CE NIVEAU ?

-"T'es vraiment con, ma parole. Tu bouges ton cul, à croquer au passage, tu l'enlèves, et vous passez une semaine dans une chambre. Et moi je me casse, parce que là, franchement, j'ai même plus envie de te descendre, pauvre con.

- On lui dira."

Ton sens de l'humour me manquera, crinière noire.

Bon, reprenons avant que j'explose le tout.

Amestris, c'est à l'est ou à l'ouest de cette affreuse forteresse ?

-"Et si lui aussi, il préférait ne pas te perdre, beau brun ? Enfin, bonne chasteté à toi, et crève bien frustré.

- ... Je m'appelle Zach. Meurs bien obsédé !"

Merci du compliment.

Bon, ya qu'à prendre au Nord, je tomberais bien dessus, un jour ou l'autre.

_A suivre, parce que non, l'errance d'Envy n'est pas terminée. Il reste encore plein de monde. Et autant de blonds !_

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


End file.
